


Anticipation...

by moonfairy13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fred Weasley Lives, Fremione Fanatics Yule Fest 2020, Hogsmeade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonfairy13/pseuds/moonfairy13
Summary: Hermione and Fred share details of an upcoming festival of holiday fics...
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Comments: 18
Kudos: 48
Collections: Fremione Fanatics 2020 Yule fest





	Anticipation...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and happy late-November! This is just a quick heads-up for something that I hope you'll enjoy. If you'd like to join the Facebook group referred to in here, [here's the link](https://www.facebook.com/groups/2208684539366618). Over 18s only. 😊 💜 Hope you enjoy this teaser and the upcoming collection, which you can get to or bookmark from the link in my fic 🥰
> 
> (Oh, and if you follow me and you got an email about the first chapter of a Christmas fic last week and then found it had disappeared, that was me c*cking up my contribution to the collection and accidentally posting it early 😆 Sorry! It WILL be posted again, along with the rest of it, in a week or two!)

“May I borrow you for an hour?”

Hermione turned when she heard Fred’s voice, blushing a little because the handsome redheaded wizard had caught her off guard, gazing into the brightly lit windows of Diagon Alley. It was late November and, although she had already planned most of her Christmas presents, for she was an organised kind of witch, there was still plenty of time to enjoy buying stocking fillers for the Weasley family, with whom she was going to spend the holidays. Fred looked her up and down, a soft gaze in his eyes, and then passed her a travelling cloak that he had been holding in his arms.

“You’ll need this, love.”

The bushy-haired witch nodded her assent, taking the arm that he offered and preparing herself for the squeeze of apparition. Seconds later, they landed in Hogsmeade, and Hermione gasped to see a light dusting of snow on the magical village. It added the perfect finishing touch to the fairy lights and holiday decorations which the shopkeepers had been stringing through the trees that very afternoon. She smiled as the smell of roasting chestnuts and spices drifted towards them but, when she turned to Fred to exclaim at how magical it was, he was already a few feet away, buying something from a street vendor.

He was soon back, with a mug of hot mulled wine for each of them and a steaming paper bag, full of hot chestnuts. Hermione’s eyes lit up.

“I love these!” she exclaimed, and Fred beamed to see her obvious enjoyment. “And it’s snowing already!”

“It’s Scotland,” Fred laughed. “It snows earlier here than London. You must remember that from our schooldays?!” 

“I do,” she replied, meeting the smile in his eyes with one of her own.

“Come on,” he said, taking her mittened hand in his own and leading her to a bench, so they could sit and watch the festive scene. “There’s something I need to tell you about.”

“Oh yes?” Hermione liked information and knowledge; it was her thing, and Fred always did tend to hear the juicy titbits of gossip from his and George’s location in the middle of Diagon Alley.

“The Fremione Fanatics 2020 Yule fest,” he said, before taking a long sip of his mulled wine and then groaning in pleasure at the taste of it.

“The what?”

“The Fremione Fanatics 2020 Yule fest,” Fred repeated, more slowly this time, the eternal smile on his face. “I’m so excited about it! It’s going to be like an advent calendar but, instead of chocolates, each day there’s going to be a new chapter or one shot about you and me. Some days, there will be more than one.” He leaned in. “I have it on good authority that there’s going to be a lot of snogging,” Fred winked, and then leaned back. “But also eggnog, mulled wine, Secret Santa gifts,” he toasted her with his mug before taking another sip, “Christmas jumpers, secret letters, tree decorating, Mum’s cooking … all that lovely Weasley holiday fluff. With you and me in the middle.”

Hermione blushed. “Are the others joining in?” she asked.

“Oh, absolutely,” Fred said cheerfully. “Georgie’s going to be snogging Angie AND Oliver, and you know Harry will be getting off with everyone in sight. Maybe a few surprises as well; we’ll have to wait and see…”

“It sounds fun,” Hermione smiled. “Where do I sign up to read all this?”

Fred grinned again. “Easy,” he replied. “Scroll up once you've read this, and there’s a link to the collection. You can bookmark it and check it each day to see what’s new. I'd suggest subscribing to the multi-chapter fics as well, so the notifications of their new chapters will come straight to your inbox. Easy peasy,” he repeated, moving closer again and putting a long arm around Hermione. “Or you can join the Fremione Fanatics Facebook group, where the admins will be posting links to the new fics each day.”

“That sounds very straightforward,” she said. “I shall enjoy having things to read while I snuggle up.”

“Good,” said Fred. “You can snuggle with me, if you like.”

Her gaze was longer that time, and she realised that she very much liked what she saw. “Alright then,” she said, nestling into his side and feeling thankful for the warm cloak. “I’m open to that. I could do with a bit of winter romance. As long as I can do some of the pursuing; I don’t want it to be all one-sided.”

“It won’t be,” Fred said, with some certainty, and Hermione found herself wondering just how much Moonfairy13 and PrettiestStar17 had already told him. “It’s all very fair,” he added, leaning in and gazing into her eyes as his lips neared hers.

Hermione smiled, and raised her hand. She took a roasted chestnut from the paper bag that he was still holding. Peeling the skin off in a couple of practised moves, she popped it between his lips. Fred laughed as he tongued the treat into his mouth; a bit surprised that she had effectively prevented him from giving her their first kiss.

“Are you making me wait?” he asked as he chewed, beginning to laugh at the idea that Hermione was teasing him for a change. He could get used to this side of Hermione.

“Indeed I am,” she said, peeling another for herself. “You’ve had your taster. You can jolly well sit tight until the first of December like everyone else.”

Fred nodded, and raised his mug, which he clinked with Hermione’s. “I can do that,” he said. “Here’s to a fabulous Fremione Yule festival.”

And they both lived happily ever after…


End file.
